


丁丁在苏瓦尔 Tintin in Suwarr

by Verocca



Series: 丁丁在苏瓦尔 Tintin in Suwarr [1]
Category: Tintin (Comics), haddotin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 第二章





	1. 戒指

第一章- 戒指

从报社出来已经是傍晚，丁丁累得连一根手指都不想动，腹中的饥饿感也早已麻木。他把呢子大衣挂在胳膊上，拿起帽子朝社长摇了摇，然后转身去唤趴在墙角睡觉的白雪。它甩甩毛，摇着尾巴跟上了主人疲惫的步伐。  
“啊——终于把稿子交掉了，可以睡个好觉了。”丁丁竖起胳膊伸了个大大的懒腰，肩膀和后背隐隐的酸痛在咖啡因的作用下转变成钝痛。在19岁这个尚需睡眠和休闲的年级，丁丁由于赶稿子，离开了悠闲的马林斯派克在市中心租了三天的酒店房间，一个人在咖啡和红茶的陪伴下整理出来他之前一个月的东欧见闻。  
倒也不是说马林斯派克不适合工作，丁丁模模糊糊地想。只不过船长总是在丁丁早上刚起来，衣服都还没穿整齐时邀他去骑马，或者晚饭后丁丁连最后一勺甜点都没来得及塞进嘴里时拉着他散步消食。还有向日葵教授和他那些神奇的发明，丁丁不知怎的总是被当成针对的对象。他还清楚地记得上次教授发明的刷狗毛机器差点把白雪撸秃毛，当晚浑身上下东秃一块西秃一块的白雪在房子里哀嚎，声音大得把船长气的扬言要把白雪丢到窗户外面。  
他敢么？想到这里，丁丁嘴角浮上一丝得意的笑容。在马林斯派克，尽管哈道克是男主人，但是他，一个不到20岁的男孩，才是真正的船长：无论他说什么，船长都会答应他。只要丁丁冲他发个小脾气，船长就肯定会软下态度，低声下气地求他和好的。  
明天就能回去了，今晚是在城里的最后一晚。傍晚的街道熙熙攘攘，下班回家的人们迈着急匆匆的脚步，手里拿着公文包低头行走在人行道上，街两旁白色的房子被夕阳染成懒洋洋的姜黄色，影子被拉长成瘦长的形状，打在石头铺成的小路上。路上不着急的只有这个少年，他闭上眼仰起头，温暖的、带着阳光气息的气息入肺，夕阳的颜色把他脑袋上那绺卷毛映得更加引人注目。他感觉车马声仿佛是摇篮曲，而夕阳的温度就像妈妈的手，哄的他几乎站着就睡过去。  
可是，他背后的白雪突然汪汪大叫起来。  
丁丁猛的睁开眼睛，转身去批评它。然而他突然瞧见白雪正对着地上的一个亮晶晶的东西狂吠。  
少年连忙跪下去，拾起一看，是一枚蓝宝石戒指。圆形切面的深蓝宝石看不出一丝瑕疵，铂金边框编织成橄榄枝的形状环绕在宝石周围，指环内侧则刻写了一个字母J，而直径则指明这枚戒指属于女性。丁丁站起身环顾四周，并没有发现任何能够买得起这样贵重珠宝的女性，也没有做贼心虚的小混混。他叹了口气，决定先把它收好，明天再去寻找失主。  
“知道这种小物件要怎么保存吗，白雪？”丁丁回头对白雪说。“放在口袋里是肯定不行的，要像这样，”说着他把戒指戴在小指上，“这样，你就不会失去它了。”

第二天早上，睡了12个小时不省人事的小记者终于在阳光照到脸上时清醒了过来。他哼哼唧唧地翻了个身，裹紧软绵绵的被子，打算再赖一小会儿就起床。但是手指上传来戒指的触感，坚硬的宝石揉在柔软的被套里，金属边框夹住了一丝布料。丁丁不情愿地把手从被窝里抽出来，早晨清冽的空气立即卷走了指尖的温度。他眯着眼睛打量着这颗宝石，对于寻找失主这件事毫无头绪。  
“啊…我知道该怎么办了。”丁丁脑海里突然闪过最近船长手里天天捧着的宝石鉴赏图册，随即掀开被子从床上跳起来，迅速洗漱过后披上大衣，买了回马林斯派克的车票。

船长刚刚骑马回来，他远远地看到有一辆汽车朝着马林斯派克驶来，心中料到十有八九那辆车载着丁丁，于是便调转马头回到了大堂。他穿着他的深红色马靴，手里攥着马鞭，调笑地倚在门框上抽着烟斗，盯着从大铁门拎着皮箱匆匆进入的大男孩，还有他身后那只几乎要跑着才能跟上主人脚步的白色小狗。  
“你可真是来无影去无踪啊，丁丁？”船长起身，向前迎了上去，伸手去接丁丁的行李。“突然消失又突然出现，是什么风把你吹回来了，小英雄？”  
丁丁略带歉意地脸红：“不如说是我想你了，船长。”他把右手拎的箱子递给哈道克。“写东西可比出门探险困难多了。”  
船长的动作突然停了下来，他的眉头拧成一个结，目光停留在丁丁的手上。丁丁想起那个戒指，笑着解释：“这是我在街上见到的，找不到…”  
他想要低头示意他的戒指，却惊讶地发现船长的手指上，那闪烁着幽幽蓝光的，是一枚一模一样的戒指。

当晚。  
“一个老朋友寄了送给你的？”丁丁从扶手椅里弹起来，惊讶地问。“这么贵重的东西，而且这么明显是订婚戒指的珠宝，就这么送给你了？”  
“鬼知道那个家伙在想什么。”哈道克皱着眉头，划着一根火柴去点他的烟斗。“军人的思维可能跟常人不太一样。”  
“向我介绍介绍这个朋友吧。然后，把这个贵重的礼物还回去。”丁丁向后靠在宽阔的椅背里，轻拍大腿上安睡的白雪。  
船长倒也没有拒绝，毕竟他的先人留给他的宝藏里珍宝多的很，他也不缺这一对。“他叫盖洛少将…现在该做将军了吧。”他把烟斗嘴含进嘴里吸了一口。“是邻国苏瓦尔王国的军人。我们在港口认识的。他是个怪人，别人在喝酒他总是在看书。”  
听到苏瓦尔这三个字，丁丁手上抚摸白雪的动作停了下来，瞳孔突然缩小。他深蓝色的眼睛里似乎闪烁过一丝怀念。  
“要是你想，我们下周就出发去拜访他一下。”船长观察着丁丁的表情，疑惑地提出了这个旅行计划。他想不出苏瓦尔那种小国能有什么值得丁丁这种反应的东西。  
“我…当然了，那我们下周就出发。”丁丁机械地回答道。他的眼神盯着空气中的某处，仿佛要无中生有在虚空中盯出东西一样。渺远的甜蜜的记忆逐渐浮现在他的眼前，沉寂于他久未唤醒的思乡之情。

没关系的，他想。有船长的陪伴的旅行应该不会失控的。他向后靠去，扶手椅的椅背把他包裹在温暖中。船长摇铃喊来了内斯特，吩咐他购买下周的车票。连日的疲惫似乎还是没有完全消去，丁丁听着船长对内斯特简单直白的吩咐和管家絮絮叨叨的确认声，揉了揉眼睛，然后任由往日的回忆把他拉入睡眠的深渊。

 

TBC.


	2. 丁丁在苏瓦尔-第二章 将军宅邸后街

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二章

第二章-将军宅邸后街  
周一早上。  
“那么，路上小心，先生。”内斯特弯腰向车内的哈道克和丁丁道别，他半秃的脑袋在阳光下熠熠生辉。“祝你们一路顺风。”  
“再见，我的好内斯特，我们很快就回来。”哈道克从大衣胸口的口袋里拿出烟斗叼在唇边，漫不经心地回答道。他从口袋里摸出火柴盒，从纸壳的空隙里抖出一根火柴，皱着眉头，眯着眼睛试图看清手上那根细细的小木棍。白雪抬起头，“汪汪”地叫了几声，随即乖巧地趴倒在地垫上。船长瞥了一眼白雪，笨拙的左手捏着被蹂躏得皱巴巴的火柴盒子，右手中本来用四个手指小心捏着的火柴却被身边的少年抢了过去。  
“再见，内斯特。”丁丁仰起脸对友善的老管家道别，顺手自作主张地夺过了船长左手的火柴盒。“我可没想到你已经连火柴都要人帮忙划了，我的老船长，”丁丁伸手去握船长的手，纤细的指尖蹭过船长满手的老茧。“水手的手上都是像你一样这么厚的老茧么？我赌半块西班牙银币不是这样的。”  
“那么我欠你半块银币，好男孩。”船长自信地看进丁丁深蓝色的眼睛，骄傲地答道。“能在这个年纪拥有快20年船长的经历足以证明我和一般的那些水手不是一般货色。”  
丁丁笑着摇头，低头去擦着火柴。一绺明黄色的火焰从红色的火柴头窜出，在空气中像狂乱的脉搏一般跳动着。大男孩用手护着火焰，凑近了船长的烟斗。哈道克低下头去承接，两人的肩膀挨在一起，脸庞被火焰照亮，明黄色的火焰跳动在两人的眸子里，丁丁觉得自己仿佛能看得清船长眼角的皱纹和隐没在浓密胡须里的薄嘴唇。心脏和快乐的火焰一样勃勃跳动着，他咬着嘴唇不去注意船长粗重的呼吸，带着烟草味和薄荷牙膏香味的热气打在他的脸侧，丁丁不用照镜子也能知道他半边脸这时该红透了。  
烟斗里闪烁起红棕色的光，船长直起身子深吸了一口，而丁丁甩灭火柴，把脸转向窗外，控制不住地微笑起来。他的两边脸都红成了熟透的桃子。

丁丁用手托着腮帮子，靠在车窗沿上打了个盹。脑海里被脸颊上的高温烧得空空荡荡，只剩下身边人心有猛虎细嗅蔷薇，抽着烟斗看书的映像；脚边的白雪捂得脚踝处暖暖的，窗外延绵成片的山峰在眼前仿佛走马灯一般单调重复，灰色、黑色和白色的色块倒映在丁丁的眸子里，崎岖的山路像摇篮一样摇晃着丁丁搭乘的轿车。大男孩逐渐闭上了他平日里机警的双眼，想要休息一会儿，击退他脑海里那些不着边际的想法。  
一只大手覆上他的肩膀。丁丁一惊，困意瞬间烟消云散。  
“我可从来不知道写东西能让你累成这样。周六你刚回来，晚上坐在扶手椅里就睡着了，还要我这个快40岁的老家伙来把你抱回房间。过来，靠在我肩膀上休息一会。”船长用手搂住丁丁的脖颈，用力将他的脑袋拉近自己的肩上。丁丁嗤笑出声，顺势靠在男人肩上，柔软的短金发蹭上呢子大衣略带硬度的面料。船长的体温顺着布料流淌了过来，一如方才渡过空气的温暖鼻息打在丁丁的侧脸。年轻的心脏先是剧烈地在胸腔里快乐地翻滚着，然后如同过度兴奋而疲劳一般，星星点点的困意在脑海中积聚起来，拉着大男孩进入了睡眠的深渊。

轿车缓缓在过境关卡处停下来，准备接受检查。没了摇篮曲般的颠簸，丁丁逐渐醒来，发现自己依然靠在船长的身上。他立即抬起头坐正，甩了甩脑袋以摈弃困意。  
“继续睡吧，睡美人，”船长揉了揉发麻的肩膀，好笑地看着丁丁。“警官们已经在检查证件了。”  
丁丁拍开船长伸出的胳膊，看向窗外。他发现这个位于崇山峻岭之中的关卡，虽然地处偏远且警卫很少，却积累了超乎意料的警备资源，甚至还停着一辆坦克。记者的职业敏感立即告诉他，这个国家似乎在做着战前准备，而且还是一场你死我活的战争。  
丁丁用力闭上眼睛，用手托着下巴，试图回想起在报社里捕捉到的只言片语，拼凑一个说得过去的理论，却找寻不到苏瓦尔这个小国开战的理由。  
或许我多虑了。丁丁挠了挠头。  
检查完毕，汽车继续向前驶去，很快便绕过一座高峰的遮挡，一座建在半山坡上、盖满白色房屋的边境城市出现在眼前，星星点点散布在城里的是教堂和修道院尖顶上矗立的十字架；崎岖的山路逐渐转变成平整的柏油路，司机踩下油门，继续向城中心盖洛将军的宅邸驶去。

“如何通报您？”侍者鞠了一躬。  
“哈道克船长，记得告诉将军是‘在国王码头喝过威士忌’那一位。”船长回答。  
几分钟后，侍者从将军的办公室里走了出来，并告诉船长将军正在开会，中午才能接待客人。  
“走吧。”丁丁抬头看了一眼墙上的大钟，指针刚刚指向11点。他转身去唤趴在椅子边的白雪。“我们可以去找家餐厅吃个早午餐。”

将军宅邸的后街是一条人来人往的小路，直通市中心。临近中午，街上的人不多，多半是些拎着购物袋的老年人，或是腰上系着一串钥匙，懒洋洋地摸出其中一把打开店铺门锁的店主人。早春的阳光略带些寒意，点亮了地面上整齐排列的青色石砖。空气中弥漫着清凉的泥土和花香味，新鲜的烤面包味和橄榄油香气，餐馆的胖厨师端着一锅煮香肠的热水从后厨出来，“哗”地把它泼进下水道，腾腾的热气从下水口溢出，散发着一股咸香的肉味。丁丁喝住拔腿就要冲过去的白雪，示意它继续向前走。刚刚吃完早饭的小孩子从家门里飞了出来，高喊着，追逐着比赛谁能先跑到公园的滑梯处。丁丁和船长两人的脚步声与白雪项圈上金属牌丁零作响的声音，淹没在这条逐渐由冷清转变为热闹的后街上。

忽然，雷鸣般的轰鸣声由远及近从背后传来，走在路中间的丁丁和船长吓了一跳。  
僻静的小路中间，一辆军绿色的大卡车高速驶来，轮胎卷起深棕色的土灰和小石子，形成车两侧的两团浓雾。路两边的行人尖叫着，连忙跑着躲避。丁丁有一瞬失了神，愣在原地。  
为什么这里会有军车在横冲直撞？这个国家在搞什么？  
船长狠狠地拽着他的肩膀把他甩到路边。“年轻人！醒一醒！你差点被轧死！”他冲着紧盯卡车不放的丁丁吼道。  
“是军车。”丁丁眼睛依然牢牢的吸在那辆驶离的卡车上，他本能地觉得有什么不太对劲。他用力推开船长，拔腿就追。  
“喂，你要去哪儿？”船长错愕地看着小记者的背影，然后弯腰捞起白雪，追了上去。

将军宅邸停车场。  
丁丁藏在铁栅栏后面，观测着那辆卡车的动向。一群穿着军装的人从车棚里跳出来，开始从卡车车厢内卸下成箱的弹药、枪支和零件，搬进一个临时改装的仓库里。一旁站着的两个守卫在低声窃窃私语，B国的名字不断出现在他们的谈话中。  
“你总有一天要把我跑死…”船长咒骂道。丁丁做了个噤声的手势，示意船长靠近铁栅栏的空隙向里看。  
“B国？搞什么？不是才把贵族院的一个女人嫁到我们那里去么？”船长听了几句守卫的谈话，十分摸不着头脑。“怎么突然要和B国开战？”  
“我们可能发现了什么不得了的新闻。”丁丁喃喃地说。


	3. 祭坛之歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三章

第三章-祭坛之歌  
人类在很久以前，因为没有科学的对自然的认识和解释，以及出于对大自然惊人力量的敬畏，把一切他们所不能理解的事情归于上帝或是撒旦。面对着不可预料的未来，人类发展出了一种自欺欺人的心理安慰法，即向他们所信奉的神献祭。后来，献祭的对象不再仅限于神，而拓展到了任何比某一个体强大或无法征服的事物上，并作为一个必要的传统延续下去。  
而关于祭品，则纷繁复杂得超出想象。任何东西，只要是人类社会里存在的，都可以成为人类怯懦本质的牺牲品。血，捕猎到的动物，童男童女，人皮兽皮，活人，死人，婚姻，爱情，领土，权利……人类想象力最丰富的时刻，莫过于寻找自身无能的替罪羊的那一刻。

卞卡·卡斯塔菲尔女士，又被称为“米兰的夜莺”，身佩光彩夺目的宝石项链，正在一场婚礼晚宴上进行演唱。  
“接下来，请允许我带来浮士德的《珠宝之歌》♩”卡斯塔菲尔伸手向台下的新人致意。“以此结束我今天的演唱♫”  
台下不知是期待这支歌还是期待她下台，瞬间响起了雷鸣般的掌声。

“这是你，这是你吗，玛格丽特？”她高声唱道。台下，身着白色长袍的新婚妻子跟随着音乐的节拍轻轻摇晃着身体，紧闭的双眼挤出泪水。  
“怎么了，夫人？”她的新婚丈夫问道。他想要伸出手去搂住他的妻子，却被她突然的起身而打断。她仰起头，美丽而空洞的眼睛里溢出一大滴没有灵魂的眼泪，然后跪倒在地，开始祈祷。  
婚礼现场陷入一片混乱。卞卡被眼前的场景惊到，晕倒在扶手椅里。

最怒不可遏的人，贝瓦公爵，是B国国王的弟弟，贝瓦公爵。虽然不知道简妮为何哭泣，但是他总是觉得她的哭泣使他烦躁。他这场婚姻是由国王自己亲自设计的。B国的近邻苏瓦尔王国，虽然疆域很小且政治混乱，贵族院的权力全部被将军收割，但是身处崇山峻岭之间，控制着山脉，又占据着一部分海岸线，是一个有力的政治盟友，可以为B国在战争时提供防守的门户。这一次，国王凭借着一场颇有震动的军事演习，震撼了苏瓦尔的贵族院，并由他们的好感了解到一个女人——简妮·布列瓦，贵族院第十三长老的孙女，刚好到了谈婚论嫁的年龄。她是一个安静而眼神空洞的女孩，金色的卷发冷漠地搭在她的肩上，衬托她丰盈柔软的身材和创伤痛苦的内心，16岁的青春在她的脸上看起来荡然无存。简妮嫁过来时没有朋友，只带了一个她同族的老女仆；她所拥有的只是一个贵族的躯壳。她的心不知在哪里，国王也不太在意，见贵族院这样暗示，国王立即抓住这个机会，指出他的弟弟贝瓦公爵也适时应该迎娶一位夫人。于是，一个上升到国家层面的婚约，就这么缔结了下来。  
婚姻，在政治面前，只是一件祭品。

整个事件中，两国所有的老百姓都乐于接受这个联盟，不开心的只有两个人。  
一个是简妮，未来的贝瓦夫人。她在从苏瓦尔首都来到B国皇宫的路上一直死死盯着窗外，右手紧紧地捂着左手。她的目光望向她本国的方向，但是眼神里并不是爱国主义者的狂热，而是仿佛失去一切的空洞和不知所措。到达路上的某个B国小城时，她见她的女仆已经沉沉睡去，发出一声痛苦的哭叫，然后从她的左手上扯下什么，用力掷出窗外。她的左手，白皙得像玉雕一般洁白无瑕，只在无名指指根上略微泛红，那是她丢弃的戒指留下的印记。很快这个痕迹也会消失，她将忘记自己的过去，那些在修道院学习的黑白色记忆，和她曾照料的某位受伤军人同她交谈、向她求婚的往事。  
另一个就是她心之所向的盖洛。按照道理，盖洛将军，一个从童子军起家的军人，是不能够迎娶任何贵族院的血缘的。他的军人气息和贵族相距甚远，微薄的家产甚至买不起一对像样的订婚戒指。但是爱情来得如此突然，在错误的时间错误的地点，他爱上了错的人。  
丘比特是世界上最残忍的孩子，因为他总是看不透一箭射穿的两人之间的无数层隔阂。或许正是因为盖洛的身世与贵族大相径庭，他所诉说的故事深深的吸引着那个修道院的年轻见习生。她也曾是一个眼里有光的孩子，说话时总是过于激动，耳侧的金色卷发会顺着她的言语而快活地颤动着。日落时分，晚弥撒结束，他们会坐在修道院后面花园深处的矮墙上谈天说地，然后在太阳在地平线上消失时匆匆回到各自的房间，期待第二天傍晚的来临。  
“等着我。”求婚的第二天，盖洛说，然后他转身消失在那条通向首都、通向财富的人来人往的大路上。  
从那以后，简妮的眼里没有了光，她的每日从百无聊赖地逗院子里的猫、踢小石子被院长批评，变成了在痛苦中抚摸着她左手上那个盖洛变卖传家宝换来的蓝宝石戒指，独自回忆那些她曾经拥有的美好日子。在苏瓦尔，贵族的婚约不经贵族院的同意一律无法生效，只要婚约不被自己的祖父承认——她不忍心告诉他这个事实——那枚戒指根本没有任何效力。  
但是当盖洛听到风声匆忙回到修道院，他的简妮已经变成政治的祭品了。

“盖洛将军现在可以接见你们。”侍者拉开门，示意船长和丁丁进入。  
白雪呜了一声，蹲在门口。

“哦，是我的老朋友哈道克和大名鼎鼎的丁丁！”将军站起身，脸上摆出大大的微笑，伸手握来客的手。哈道克伸出手，却看到将军握住他的手时皱起了眉头，脸上流露出不自然的神色。  
“这不是我送给你的戒指么？很适合你，船长。”将军挤出一个苦笑，示意哈道克和丁丁坐下，假意称赞道。  
“事实上，我们今天是来退还戒指的，将军先生。”丁丁恳切地说。“这个礼物太贵重了，恕我们不能接受。”  
船长褪下手上的戒指，把它放在将军的桌子上。那一瞬，将军像是看到了魔鬼的秽物被放在他的桌上一般，从椅子上径直弹了起来，抓起那枚戒指塞回了船长的手心。  
“阿拉伯人都说，当某样东西很适合你，这就是安拉的旨意，你应该接受它。”将军脸色惨白，死死按着船长的手，不许他再推让。  
船长拗不过将军，又不想惹得他发怒，只得接下戒指坐回他的座位。

丁丁察觉到气氛的尴尬，试图转移话题，聊一聊他心中盘旋了许久的一个巨大疑问。“将军先生，我注意到贵国好像在进行严密的军事准备。作为记者我很感兴趣，您能披露一些深入的细节么？”他向着方才见到的军火仓库的方向比了个手势。  
“梆——”  
此时大钟敲响12点整，广场上的一群鸽子被惊飞，一边惊叫一边拍打着翅膀逃向高空。正午的阳光射进窗玻璃，整个办公室变得明亮刺眼，丁丁小指上的那枚蓝宝石戒指也被无情地点亮，反射出幽幽的蓝光。  
将军的眼睛被那束亮光吸引了过去，他像是亲眼见到了魔鬼一样恐惧地尖叫起来。他甚至不需要确认那枚戒指上是否刻着J字母，他所知道的只是简妮决意忘记他的决心，使她同样做出了丢弃戒指的选择。  
“是叛国者！是间谍！”他嘶吼着，抓起手臂能及范围内的一切物品朝船长和丁丁丢了出去。丁丁躲到了椅子后面，而船长则被一个玻璃墨水罐砸得眼前冒星星。  
冲进门的几个守卫狠狠地抓住两人，并把他们从大堂扭送了出去。  
白雪机警地跟在他们后面，并跳上了囚车的台阶，和主人一道，向监狱驶去。


	4. 为什么选择大海，船长？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四章

第四章-为什么选择大海，船长？  
船长和丁丁被暂时关进了一家修道院内。关押室厚重的木门上只有一个小小的窗口，丁丁踮起脚尖勉强能看到外面的情况。  
“政治犯，叛国罪。”押解他们的守卫低声说。“今晚有车来把他们接到纳摩监狱去，在那之前不要让他们跑了。”  
“哦！上帝！”修道院的老修女惊叫道。她的双手恐惧地颤抖着取下项链上的十字架，闭上眼睛祈祷着。“愿上帝保佑你，先生！”她双手合十，声音里流露着恐惧，颔首向冷漠地转头走出门外的警卫道别。  
等修道院的大铁门重重地合上，老修女向关押室走来。她的右手依然死死地抓着十字架，左手不住地在额前画着十字。丁丁推开骂骂咧咧的船长，踮起脚，试图摆出他表情库里最安定冷静的微笑。  
“祈祷吧，先生们！向上帝！”修女紧张地在离大木门1米处停下，她低着头，声音里带着哭腔。“叛国罪！”  
“女士，我们都在祈祷，这当中一定有什么误会。”丁丁用手攀着窗沿，他的脚尖踮得有些发麻。“但是请您相信我们都不想伤害您。”  
“一个政治犯！让我相信他！”修女叫道。“你比盖洛将军更匪夷所思。”  
“事实上，我们就是被盖洛将军关进来的。”小记者内心察觉到一丝希望，但是依然冷静地安抚着老修女。“你瞧，我们有他送给我们的戒指。”  
丁丁把坐在稻草堆上的船长拽过来，薅下他手上的戒指，捏了捏他的手心。船长会意地站起身，向修女示意那枚珠宝。修女目瞪口呆地向前几步，抓起她胸前挂着的眼镜戴好，仔细观察了几秒那个戒指，又看了一眼攀在窗沿的丁丁和船长，惊讶地摇了摇头，笑出了声。  
丁丁递过去他的护照，修女接过，更加惊讶了。  
“您就是丁丁先生？”她交还了丁丁的护照和戒指，向上天画了个十字。“我们平时都在读您的游记，那是每周我们院里的孩子最爱的时间。”  
“承蒙厚爱。”丁丁简单介绍了船长和来苏瓦尔的来由，颔首感谢了老修女。  
“好吧，这一定有什么误会。但是我没想到作为B国记者的您竟然是苏瓦尔人。”修女摘下眼镜，打量着丁丁。  
船长的眉毛惊讶地挑到了额头顶。  
“谢谢您的信任。我确实是苏瓦尔人。您愿意说说您对这个误会的理解吗？”丁丁抓住机会，连忙发问。  
“这枚戒指，还有你手上那枚，”修女指了指丁丁的小指，“是很久之前盖洛将军托我用重金从修道院外面买进来的违禁品。他和一个我院里的孩子定了婚约。”  
丁丁和船长面面相觑，不明白这和现在的情况有什么联系。  
“那个孩子现在嫁到邻国去了，她名叫简妮·布列瓦。”

老修女坐在关押室外面的长凳上，一五一十地讲述了她所了解的盖洛与简妮的往事。丁丁倚在门上，船长歪在稻草堆里，二人都是眉头紧锁地听完了整个故事。  
语毕，老修女站起身向门口走去。  
“我很抱歉，先生们，你们归还戒指的举动恐怕触怒了将军。”她苦笑道，“但是我没有权限释放囚犯。尽管如此，我会以修道院的宾客礼仪对待你们。现在，请享受片刻的宁静吧。”  
她轻轻关上了关押室所在的侧楼的门。

“所以我们是被卷入了一场爱情纠葛里，船长。”丁丁捏着下巴，皱着眉头说。“现在我们要被转进政治犯待的死牢里，准备被贵族院审判了。如果审判结果不妙的话…”  
船长低着头，抬起手示意丁丁不要再说了。  
“我有点担心，船长。难道你不担心吗？平时你这会儿都该…”丁丁将后背靠在门上，抬头看着关押室天花板上参差不齐的青色鹅卵石。  
船长猛的起身，屁股上粘着几根从稻草堆里带上来的桔梗。丁丁适时地不再继续说话，紧张地看着船长。  
“你是苏瓦尔人？为什么知道那所‘什么摩监狱’是关押政治犯的监狱？你还有什么秘密没告诉我？”被水手帽半遮住的眼睛依然紧紧盯着地面，船长一半生气一半沮丧地咆哮道。  
“你想知道什么？”丁丁把脑袋靠在门上，闭上眼睛长吁了一口气。“我都会告诉你的。”

两只健壮的手臂突然撑在丁丁的脸颊两侧，身后的木门发出沉重的叹息。船长口中的烟草味混杂着呼吸的温度，与少年的鼻息交缠在一起。丁丁猛的睁开眼睛，像只受惊的小熊一样盯着对面的男人，白皙脸庞上的红晕瞬间从鼻尖烧上了耳根。  
船长在木门和双臂之间困住那个平日里机警灵敏的少年，一只手伸进丁丁的大衣口袋，摸出了一本护照，然后又拨开丁丁捂在胸前的手，伸进大衣胸前的内袋摸出另一本。他用两根手指捏着两本带着少年体温的护照：“先给我解释一下这个。”  
“双重国籍，仅此而已。”丁丁耸了耸肩，投降似的举起双手好让船长搜他的身，试图用轻松的语气说出事实。  
“可是这么久以来我都不知道你竟然是苏瓦尔人！”船长好气又好笑地看着面前强装镇定的少年。“我是你的朋友，给你一个住所，陪你走遍世界，甚至去到月球，但是你却连自己的真实身份都不愿意告诉我！”  
丁丁偏过头去，眼睛紧紧地闭上又睁开，金色卷曲的睫毛上沾上水光。  
船长见撬不开丁丁的口，丧气地坐回了稻草堆上，把脸埋在手里。   
少年依然背靠门站着，试图掩盖自己被刚才一幕惊到颤抖的双腿和紧握的拳头。丁丁察觉到船长说得对，他确实隐瞒了这一部分事实，但是少年一直觉得国籍问题无伤大雅，却没想到船长会对他的一点小小的私心而大发雷霆。平时船长虽然看上去大大咧咧什么都不在意，对少年的事情他却格外用心。  
想到这里，丁丁嘟起了嘴：他确实应该对船长更坦诚一点的。但是那样的话…船长或许就会察觉到他的心意了。  
自从遇到船长，丁丁的生命就自此分歧了。这份私自疯狂生长的情感他真的敢说出来吗？  
两个人在寂静中度过了几分钟，丁丁觉得适时转移一个新的话题了。

“为什么选择大海，船长？”他发问，试图将话题转移到一个无关他自身的方向上去。  
船长此时已经从稻草堆里起身，在狭窄的室内踱步。听到这个问题，他转头面向少年的方向，嘴角挂上得意的笑容。“你真的想知道吗？”  
“…嗯。”丁丁察觉到船长嘴角的笑容，皱起了眉头，感觉势头有些不对。  
船长走过来紧紧抓住少年的肩膀，把他固定在原地，藏在浓密胡须里的薄嘴唇勾起一抹藏匿不住的笑意。  
“因为我这种简单的人，这辈子最喜欢的东西，”船长捏了捏少年紧张地耸着的肩膀，“就是神秘的事物。  
大海也好，风暴也好，没办法轻易看穿的东西，我都喜欢。”  
船长话里明明白白的暗喻指的是什么，丁丁想不了那么多。他的瞳孔无法对焦在船长对他投来的炽热眼神上，光是船长的动作就足以使他的心脏快要跳出胸腔了。他想找个地方藏起来，事态的发展超出了他的预期。少年的身子抖得像筛子，船长的双手抓的更紧了一些。  
在爱情的风暴里，船长抓住了迷失的少年，正如他在风浪中握紧货船的船舵，领他走出黑暗和风雨的夜。  
“我开始觉得你和大海越来越像了。”船长看进丁丁的眼眸，深蓝色的虹膜内侧跳动着波涛般的光点。“我会亲手揭开你的秘密的。”  
说罢，船长狠狠地吻在丁丁的唇瓣上。


	5. 守夜人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五章

第五章-守夜人  
少年正在激烈的接吻空隙寻求着氧气。  
“啊哈…疼…”  
他的舌尖被船长轻咬在齿间，然后被含入口中，男人用嘴吮吸着少年的舌头模仿抽插的动作，然后再狠狠啃上少年的唇瓣。湿润红肿的唇瓣泛红出血，少年的手无力地搭在船长揪住他大衣领口的手上，眼神无法对焦，双腿失去力气。若不是男人提着他的领子把他按在墙上，他这时早该跌落地面。夕阳从对面墙上的气窗射进来，一天未进食的饥饿感在腹中转化为物理空虚，但此时的少年毫无食欲。他那耻于言说的欲望在脑海中爆炸了一遍又一遍，理智的线被燃烧殆尽，罪恶的坠胀感从胃袋延垂至小腹：他不想吃东西，他只想吃对面这个男人。  
白皙肤色早已染上情欲的深红，短短的金发被男人的宽厚掌心轻轻揉抚，心脏在胸腔里胡乱搏动使得体温直线上升。少年的嘴唇因肿胀而吃痛地微张，丁丁仰起头试图不让津液从嘴角流出，免得让男人见到自己失态的样子。此举暴露了他纤细白嫩的脖颈，微微鼓出的喉结引得男人情不自禁拉开他大衣的领子，舔吻了上去。  
丁丁闭上眼睛绝望地呻吟出声，声带震动点燃下腹的温度，濒临喷泄的快感惊得他并拢大腿，但船长的膝盖顶在他的跨间阻止了他。男人的上身贴他贴的更紧，少年腿间的事物磨蹭在男人的大腿根，耳中传来的只有唇舌交缠咕啾咕啾的水声和二人粗重的呼吸。未经人事的小记者觉得或许他这么交掉他的初吻是便宜了船长，但是他的手却无师自通地搂住了男人的脖子，把他拉得更近。  
门外传来汽车的声音，白雪从趴着的墙角窜出来，对着门大叫。  
记者的警惕性促使少年松开船长的舌头朝外张望，男人则依然处变不惊地低头去嗅少年脖颈里的温热气息，还用鼻尖去蹭他柔嫩的皮肤。  
“别嗅了！”丁丁红着脸按开船长的脸。“外面那几个士兵好像是来押送我们的！”  
“嗯…？”直到清楚听见士兵的脚步声和修女项链上金属十字架相撞的声音，船长才意犹未尽地松开丁丁，后者连忙拉起大衣的立领遮住脸上的红晕和脖子上的咬痕。  
“我可没有就此原谅你。”船长在丁丁的耳边吹了口气。  
下一秒，关押室的门被打开：几个士兵端着步枪对着两个囚犯，他们背后的修女紧张而惋惜地目送着他们。丁丁和船长举起双手，跟着士兵走了出去。本想扑上去咬住士兵的腿的白雪见到他们手中的枪械也只得自认倒霉，蹭了蹭修女的裙角以后三步并作两步跟上了主人的步伐。

这是一个没有月亮的夜晚，囚车里只有一根短短的蜡烛在卑微地散发出柔光。囚车的座位坚如磐石，丁丁和船长的屁股都坐得生疼。囚车在崎岖的路上颠簸着，船长忍不住低声骂起脏话，并把身体的重量压在一边屁股上。  
而少年只是平静地看着窗外。  
许久，傍晚的温度逐渐下降，正如方才在关押室内心跳加快现在逐渐平复一样，夜晚的凉风给少年纷乱的思绪吹来了一丝清明的理性。他知道船长在完全理解他的身世之前是绝对不会放过他的。但是丁丁也不想就这么便宜了船长——他用力咬住下唇——不能这么直接像是坦白似的告诉他。他需要一个场合来说明这一切，而丁丁期待这个机会就在今夜。

囚车停在一个山坡上。丁丁听见守卫与人交谈的声音，他的护照被守卫收走，此时不用猜也能知道那哗哗的翻书页声大概就是确认身份的声音。  
他听见交谈双方都说了“谢谢”和“晚安”，然后囚车继续向前驶去。少年趁看守他们的士兵合上眼睛打盹的片刻稍稍起身，够着脖子望出囚车的气窗，窗外山坡上一栋小房子孤独地站在城郊，窗里亮着明黄色的灯。

“明早处决。”士兵恶狠狠地丢下一句话，用力甩上了牢房的门。  
监狱长廊里的灯由近到远一盏一盏地灭下去，就像希望的光越走越远。不顾丁丁的劝阻，船长扑上铁栅栏，困兽似的咆哮着一些不堪入耳的“杂种”“小混混”一类的话，最终也只得精疲力竭地瘫坐在地面上。  
深牢里湿润的空气入肺，长廊里只剩下寂静的空气和弥漫空中的青草味。少年扒拉开一堆表面潮湿的稻草给自己做了个窝，然后像躺进马林斯派克的扶手椅那样躺了进去，顺手把白雪圈进了自己的臂弯。  
船长的屁股在坚硬的石板地面上也不怎么好受，毕竟刚受过囚车的折磨。他慢吞吞地把自己挪到了草垛旁，试探性地抬眼瞧了瞧正像个公主一样居高临下看着他的少年。丁丁拍了拍身旁的空位，示意船长坐过来。  
草垛的凹陷把二人紧紧地圈在一起，船长紧张地搓了搓手。  
“呃，丁丁，我只是想告诉你，今天早些时候说的那些话都是气话…”船长面带歉意地开口。“你肯定希望能保有一些私人秘密，我明白的。”  
“嗯。”少年只是闭着眼睛。  
“但是虽然在你身边总会经历这样那样的事情，现在甚至要死在你身边，我还是没有后悔过。”船长比了个“没有”的手势。“就像大海那么多次要用风浪杀死我，可我依然义无反顾地当着船长那样。我喜欢马林斯派克的安逸，但是没有这样的冒险，我猜…”  
少年猛的从草堆里站起来，屁股上粘着几根稻草。  
“有人来了。”   
船长也跟着从地上蹦起来，看了一眼窗外的星空：“现在是半夜，难…难道他们把我们的处决提前了？”  
丁丁指了指头顶。头顶的墙壁上缓缓打开一个方形的暗门，一架梯子放了下来。

爬上梯子之后，黑暗中隐隐约约看到一个人影，穿着斗篷，正背对着二人。穿斗篷的人挥挥手，示意丁丁和船长跟上他。三个人在黑暗和寂静中穿过了一个狭窄的走道，然后发现头顶上出现了浩瀚无际的星空，周围出现了几户人家。  
船长刚要欢呼雀跃却被少年狠狠地拧了胳膊。他们继续向前走，直到一个小树林宽大的树荫遮住了三个人的身影和声音，丁丁才停下脚步。他低着头，挽着船长的胳膊的手松开垂坠在身体两侧。  
引路人也停下了脚步，依然是背对着二人。  
许久，少年略带哭腔的声音响起：  
“妈妈。”

引路人转过身来，取下她戴在头上的斗篷帽子，一双绿色的眸子在黑暗中闪烁着波光粼粼的光。她慈祥地看着涨红了脸即将要哭出来的少年，把手伸向他圆圆的脸蛋轻抚，又将脸转向了船长。  
“我的旅伴，哈道克船长。”丁丁简短地介绍道。他捉住母亲即将收回的手，紧紧地握在手心，母亲冰凉的指尖在他的手心里染上了他的温度。  
“饭菜在桌上，汤在锅里，你的房间双层床已经收拾好了。”母亲垂下眼眸，她额角的金发散落在脸侧。“快去吧。”  
她抽回手，向船长行了屈膝礼，然后戴上斗篷，匆匆消失在夜色之中。

山坡上的小房子里亮着柔和的黄光，热汤填饱了饥饿的行者的肚子，也使他们有了一丝聊天的兴致。  
“我的父母是这个城市的守夜人。”丁丁用手撑着脑袋，用勺子翻搅着碗里剩下的汤。  
船长惊愕地看着少年。  
“现在，我想去床上休息了。”少年伸了个懒腰，轻车熟路地用手撑着翻过沙发，跑进了他熟悉的那间房间。“来吧船长，睡醒了我的爸爸妈妈就会回来了。”


	6. 爸爸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六章

第六章-爸爸  
“嗨哟。”丁丁坐在被窝里，把毛衣团成一个球，丢到了一旁的椅子上。白雪蹦到椅子上，带着主人体温的毛衣是舒服的床垫，它蜷成一团沉沉睡去。  
“天打雷劈！今天真是多事的一天。”船长把鞋子从脚上扯下来摔在地上。“以及你为什么这么自然地就跑到上铺去睡了？”  
“因为我小时候就睡在上铺嘛。”丁丁从床沿探出脑袋朝下层的船长咧嘴笑。“下铺是放东西用的，还能听到老鼠吱吱叫的声音。”  
船长震惊地看着丁丁，空气突然沉默。

“算了，又不是没睡过有老鼠的地方。”船长伸手去脱袜子。“睡熟就听不见了。”  
从床的上层传来憋着笑的“嗯哼”。  
“你又藏着什么鬼点子？”船长把水手帽放在床头，向上伸开双臂伸了个大大的懒腰。  
手腕上传来星星点点冰凉的触感，然后手背上被印上温暖的一吻。船长抬起头，发现少年正握着他的手腕，亲吻他的手背，深蓝色的眼睛闭上又睁开，金色卷曲的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样轻轻拂过男人的皮肤，留下微痒的触感。少年的半张脸藏在男人的宽厚手掌后面，眸子里带着笑意看着下铺的人。  
天花板上的灯光在少年的金色短发上染上一层光，船长抬头看着上铺的少年，就好像迷茫的人被天使抓住了手臂，虔诚而渴求。  
“晚安。”丁丁被看得有些害羞，于是放开了船长的手腕，却被狠狠地反手抓住。  
“你小子——”船长有些愠怒地捉住少年的手，三步并作两步爬上了床的上层。他一定要弄明白那个吻的意思，虽然他知道多半是少年在有意领他到第二层来。  
“第二层床还挺大的嘛。”船长环顾四周，发现这层床有一部分延伸至内凹的墙壁中。  
“我小时候可希望有弟弟妹妹和我一起睡这张床了。”少年缩在被窝的一角，抱着膝盖。“但是果然长大以后看来两个人睡还是太小了呀。”  
船长听了这话，心里燃起一丝怒火。他像捕猎的雄狮一样向少年扑过去，钳制住他的手把他压在枕头上，双手拉到头顶不给他挣扎的余地。  
少年难受地弓了弓背，艰难地咽了口吐沫。略显削瘦的胸脯上下起伏着，指示着少年飙升的心跳和紊乱的呼吸。  
“既然我已经上来，你就别再想赶我走了。”船长用身体的重量压住身下的少年，贴近少年的脸庞，朝他的脖子里吹了口气，满意地看到少年绝望地闭上眼睛，紧紧咬着下嘴唇抖作一团。“天打雷劈！你把自己咬出血了。”  
男人说罢附身啃上男孩的唇瓣，吮吸着破口处。趁着血腥味还没在口中化开，他用舌头撬开少年的牙关，把血腥甜腻的味道送进少年的口腔深处。被强制打开口腔的感觉并不难受，少年食髓知味地开始吮吸男人的舌头索取更多津液。液体交换发出啧啧的水声，舌头在对方口中翻搅，咕啾咕啾的声音混着少年的闷哼刺激着听觉神经，快感传导至下腹引得少年腰部颤抖起来。  
碍事的上衣被扔在床下，少年被吻的失神，不自知地向上顶胯，酥酥麻麻的未知快感在下腹汩汩冒出。胯下的那团也逐渐抬起头来，顶端摩擦在布料上传来一股痒意，奈何被船长死死压在身下的少年并不能抽出手去舒缓那里的肿胀。男人还在舔吻他的白嫩脖颈，下颚至脖子的皮肤在灯光下闪烁着水光，红色的吻痕显得格外明显。  
少年用力紧闭双眼，眼角沁出泪水，不去想象自己涨红的脸和肆意求欢的身体。嘴唇已经被吻肿，舌尖舔过也会感觉刺痛，少年只能轻轻抿着双唇不让自己哼叫出声。船长总是咬的太重，他愤愤地想，他本以为自己的初吻应该是在什么童话似的玫瑰花园里吻出去的，结果分明是被船长在监狱里一口咬掉的。

男人察觉到少年的失神，伸手狠狠地拧了他的乳尖。带着厚茧的指尖摩擦在敏感的肉粒上，疼痛混杂着难以抑制的快感逼得少年向后仰着头，发出了变了调的呻吟。少年察觉到自己的失态，忙不迭闭上嘴唇，却被船长用力掐住了腮帮子。  
“疼的很爽，对吗？”哈道克捞过少年单薄的肩膀把他翻了个面。“只有疼的时候你才不吝啬叫出声。”他松开少年被掐出红印的脸，褪下他的内裤扔在一边。少年在冰冷的空气中打了个寒战，转过脸去恳求似的看着男人，红红的眼眶下一秒就要溢出眼泪。  
“会…会疼的！”少年绝望地看着男人解开裤链释放出勃起的阴茎，肉色的柱身上盘曲着紫色的青筋，圆润饱满的顶端吐出些许透明液体。但是少年知道，那点润滑根本是杯水车薪，他实在想不出直接插入的痛感会有多强烈。  
“看在你是第一次…”船长从裤子口袋里摸出一个小瓶子。“我在厨房里找到了这个。”

橄榄油的香味弥漫在房间内，少年趴在床上，双手紧紧抓着床单，向后挺着臀配合男人扩张的动作。粉红紧致的小穴艰难地吞吃着两根手指，第二个指节的宽度就使少年有些承受不住，吃痛地叫出了声。  
“疼！别…”少年收缩着后穴试图挤出手指，却被强行撑开得更大。身下的床单已经被阴茎里渗出的前液打湿，胸前乳尖肿胀发硬只能在床单上用力磨蹭。  
“啊哈！你已经准备好了。”船长抽出手指，在自己的阴茎上倒上一点油滴润滑，然后俯身像雄兽一般将少年压住。  
“啊…！救命！船…长！”少年感受到撕裂似的疼痛，破碎的祈求从唇间吐出，被身后剧烈的痛感冲击得支离破碎。男人的手掌向下按压着少年的后腰，拇指陷在少年好看的腰窝里，以此给他放松腰部的张力。等丁丁喘过气来，哈道克又得寸进尺地向内顶了一些。  
“唔！”少年的内壁紧紧包裹着那根粗长的阴茎，他仿佛能感受得到上面突出的青筋和滚烫的温度。那根东西的顶端浅浅地顶在肠壁的某处，一股酥麻的快感滕然升起，缓解着穴口的肿胀和疼痛。背后传来温暖的抚摸，少年从枕头里抬起脸，回头去寻找抚摸的来源。男人的宽厚手掌正按摩着他的肩胛骨一带，少年伸手顺着胳膊抚上男人坚实的胸肌，将他拉近讨一个温柔的吻。  
哈道克俯身去吻他的大男孩，另一只手揉上少年的臀瓣轻拍，白皙柔软的臀肉从指缝间溢出，在拍打下像果冻似的弹软。他腰部发力挺进更深，顶端狠狠撞在男孩的前列腺那点上。又酸又麻的不适感从腰部以下吞噬了男孩，在神经节点处凝结成高潮的快感，潮水似的涌向少年的阴茎顶端。他的腰腹失控地抖动起来，在喷泻的一瞬间眼前一片白光吞噬了世界。少年无意识地高喊着船长的名字来到了高潮。  
男人叹了口气，用手指抹掉少年眼角的生理性眼泪。“你真该想想你应该喊我什么，丁丁。”他向下按压着少年的后腰，试图解除紧紧绑在阴茎上的肠壁，高潮余韵中的少年却不自知地将后穴吸的更紧。  
少年趁身后的人还没有开始别的动作，开始仔细考虑船长的提议。他该叫他什么呢？  
这个男人陪他走过世界的各个角落，给他头顶提供了一方遮风避雨的屋顶，在危险时总是会出手搭救，就算小记者耍一些鬼点子也不会生气。困的时候给他肩膀当枕头，就连两人被吊在悬崖上时还坚持要求丁丁“割断绳子”。  
最重要的是，他爱他。  
他的脑海里浮现出两个字，但是他不敢说出来。  
哈道克见少年没什么反应，懊恼地开始了他的挺动。刚才小心翼翼地保护着少年的痛觉神经可苦了船长，一直隐忍的感觉非常不好受。  
“不行！还没…呃！”少年狠狠咬紧下唇，还是冷不防闷哼出声。虽然阴茎无力再硬起，刚刚释放过的下腹再次感到鼓胀，明明已经射过一次了却还是感觉有一股什么在下腹中积累。  
“慢…慢一点，船长！”他仰起头，津液顺着嘴角流下。身后人不答话，动作却又大力了几分，“啪啪”的肉体拍击声不堪地传入耳中。  
“呃啊…！哈道克先生！”少年紧紧抓住床单，指节发力泛白深埋布料的褶皱之中。但是身后只能听见男人粗重的喘息声和穴口发出的噗叽噗叽的水声。少年觉得眼前的景象逐渐模糊，他把脸绝望地埋在被子里，又一次高潮在沉默中涌起。  
“唔…唔！不行！”少年艰难地开口，感受到男人把手掌抚上他饱满的小腹按压，像是要把他腹中的那股暖流挤出来一样。后穴里的阴茎用力撞击在那一点上，少年的防线崩溃了。  
“爸…爸爸！”他哭叫道。男人手掌用力按压下去，扶在腰上的那只手嵌进少年的腰窝，涨大的肉棒向男孩体内喷进一股清凉的液体。腹中的暖流在下腹打了个转，汩汩地从阴茎的顶端源源不断地流出。  
少年惊叫着弓起身子，想要用手去堵住前端却止不住来势汹汹的失禁。淡黄色的液体濡湿大半张床单，腰部无力地抖动着挤出最后几滴液体。  
“再喊一声”是丁丁在失去意识前记得的最后一句话。


	7. 归途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第七章

第七章-归途  
金发的小个子女人站在床边，盯着熟睡的男子和闷在被子里一动不动的一团人，用力踢了踢床沿。  
“喂，逃犯们，”她喊道，“起床了。”  
那团被子动了动，从里探出一绺额头上的卷发，然后少年迷迷糊糊的睡脸透过被子与床单的缝隙露了出来。他勉强睁开被困意黏在一起的眼皮，看见小个子女人正叉着腰盯着他的一瞬间被吓了个清醒。  
“妈…妈妈？”他一个鲤鱼打挺坐的笔直，用被子把自己裹到脖子。“呃…早上好？”  
“早上好。这家伙该怎么叫醒？”她指了指鼾声如雷的船长，后者翻了个身，把脸埋进了枕头接着睡。  
“呃…我来叫醒他，您先出去等会儿…我们马上就来。”丁丁把被子裹的更紧了一些。“我…我一会儿和您解释，您明白的，这只是…”  
女人挑了挑金色的眉毛，干脆地打断了他的话。“8点监狱守卫第一轮巡逻，如果发现你们逃走了会第一时间关闭所有的道路和港口。港口停着一艘没人要的游艇，我计划借口在船上吃早饭引开港口的守卫，你的船长开船带你回国。”她转身打开卧室的门。“给你五分钟。”  
清晨的热潮冲击着少年的大脑，母亲的表述让少年脸上的红晕又深了一层。“你的船长”，他心想，这是第一次有人承认他对于船长的主权。他捂住自己逐渐发烫的脸颊，深吸了一口清晨带着洗衣粉香味和青草味的空气，心脏在胸腔里快乐地搏动着，然后伸手用力捏住了船长的鼻子。  
哈道克在被活活憋醒中开始了他的一天。

清晨的小镇非常安静，小路上只能听见丁丁一行人的脚步声。  
母亲执意要挽着船长的手走在前面，丁丁和挎着一篮早餐的父亲沉默地跟在后面，白雪则对那一篮食物表现出极大的热情，跟在父亲的脚边叫唤。男孩转过头去喝止白雪，生怕它的叫声会引人注目。  
“好久不见了，老爹。”丁丁试图打破尴尬的沉默，假装轻松地说。“你和妈妈最近过得如何？”  
金发男人拍了拍少年的肩膀。  
“老样子呗。你妈妈还是因为你遗传了她的身高而记恨我。”他摊了摊手，早餐篮里的玻璃牛奶瓶撞击发出清脆的响声。  
“咳嗯！”小个子女人发出巨大的咳嗽声，向后狠狠地踹在父亲的小腿上。“我的儿子承蒙您关照了，哈道克先生。”  
船长斜着眼睛看着身旁的女人，抽了口烟斗嘟哝了一句：“难怪这么矮。”  
哈道克的小腿也未能幸免。

一行人继续向码头走去，太阳逐渐升起，染红了树梢。  
金发女人满意地享受着船长谨小慎微搀扶着她的动作，向后抚摸着她金色的卷发。“我听说你是船长，所以今天用船送你们回国。你应该知道怎么驾驶游艇吧，哈道克先生？”  
得到肯定的答复，她自豪地甩了甩脑后的编发。“那么我的儿子就交给您了，先生。我很遗憾你们到本国来还遭遇了这种事故——你们本该在苏瓦尔享受几天美好的假期，现在却要被卷进我侄女的一点绯闻里…”  
哈道克吓得把烟斗摔在了地上，细细的烟嘴在一声痛苦的啪嚓声中断成两半。  
少年冲上去拉住船长，防止他做什么冲动的事情。“贵族院的第十三长老是她的哥哥，”他急切地解释道，“她是因为和我父亲自由恋爱而逃到这个镇子上的。因为不敢在白天示人，所以当了守夜人。”  
“很好的介绍，看来作为记者你的职业素养挺高的。”母亲面无表情地称赞道，用手拽了拽父亲的衣摆。“去启动一下那艘船，白色的那个。我来摆平守卫。”  
父亲把篮子塞进母亲手里，一路小跑着去开船。母亲则迈着轻盈的步子，朝码头旁的看守室走去。  
“早上好，先生！”她微笑着朝窗内喊去，耳侧的卷发快乐地抖动着，在阳光里熠熠生辉。“我们想在那艘船上用早餐。”  
守卫正把脚翘在桌上，看着一本小说。他缓缓抬起头来，看到守夜人的身影，连忙站起身向她行礼。母亲拿出一个三明治塞进他手里，点点头示意感谢。

港口廊桥的木栈道在脚下咯吱咯吱地响着，海风裹挟熟悉的咸腥气息拍打在脸上。  
“所以…母亲您不生气吗？”少年小心地问道，却依然在问话的最后脸红到耳朵根。“关于我和船长…”  
船长紧张地把水手帽捏在手心，他甚至怀疑他手心的冷汗能把整个帽子浸湿。

“当然不生气。”她停下脚步，回过头。“一艘好船能找到它的船长是它的幸运，没必要为了别人的看法而改变这份默契。”

海浪拍打着廊桥的柱子，一个较大的浪头破裂在他们脚下，哗啦啦的水声仿佛在回应着她的言语。海风带来清晨的凉意，清冽的空气入肺，安抚着少年砰砰跳动的心脏，正如母亲的话平复他内心的纠结与紧张。  
“我相信船长爱他的船是理所当然的，我也不担心他会舍得损坏它。”母亲示意丁丁和船长上船，她和父亲站在舷梯下仰望着他们。“船则会载着船长度过无数风浪，历经无数次冒险，去往无数的目的地。”  
丁丁握紧了船长的手，他很庆幸海风如此强烈，足以吹干他眼角即将溢出的眼泪。  
“所以，我们祝福你们，”母亲向上伸出手，试图勾到少年的指尖。少年趴在船舷上，握住了母亲的手腕。“希望你们能在时间的长河里幸福地继续行驶下去。”

太阳光为码头船只的桅杆描边，山顶上的监狱里，传来了搜寻逃犯的炮声。  
“起锚！”哈道克向船尾跑去，熟练地绞起船锚，游艇轻快地顺着海浪上下起伏着，少年松开了母亲的手。  
“谢谢你，妈妈，还有老爹，”他哽咽道。“我…”  
母亲把一根手指放在唇边，示意他不要再说。  
“也请记得解放她，简，那个可怜的孩子！”她的声音被海风吹过来，萦绕在逐渐转向离港的游艇上空。“我们永远爱你！”  
然后她的声音就听不见了，少年满耳只能听见温柔的风，被眼泪模糊的视野里只有在码头上挥手的小小身影和她身旁高大的男人。

“两年前他们也是在火车站这么送别我的。”少年站在船头，双手牢牢扶着船舷，湛蓝色的眸子里映着大海的波涛。  
“17岁就一个人跑去邻国，真有你的。”船长扶着舵，眯着眼睛眺望海平线。“啊哈！幸亏我这条老水狗找到了你。”  
丁丁回过头，目不转睛地盯着船长。  
哈道克瞥了一眼少年，他脸上的认真神情指明他并不在开玩笑。船长紧张地摸了摸下巴，揪起一绺胡子：“天打雷劈！难道我说错了？”  
少年继续绷着脸，享受着船长脸上的紧张神情，随即像是绷不住了似的大笑起来。“你就不会说点什么‘我们找到了彼此’这样好听的话么？”小记者翻了个白眼，把手插在大衣口袋里向船长走去。  
男人略有些恼火。他故意旋转手中的舵盘猛的打了个方向，小游艇在海浪里侧了个身，少年一个趔趄跌进了他怀里，男人有力的手臂紧紧箍着少年清瘦的肩膀。  
“好话都留给你说，英雄小记者，”他把嘴唇贴在怀中奋力挣扎的少年额角上，嘴角硬硬的胡茬磨蹭着少年的皮肤，“我只要陪着你就很开心了。”

傍晚的夕阳染红了马林斯派克的淡粉色墙砖，内斯特在门口给玫瑰浇水。大门口突如其来的脚步声吸引了老管家的注意力，当他见到归家的男主人时激动地丢下水管迎了上去，甚至没有注意到身旁被滋了一脸水的向日葵教授。  
“现在的年轻人怎么都这么顾头不顾脚的？”他愤愤地说。  
白雪注意到楼梯上的暹罗猫，以光速冲了过去。  
“欢迎回家，先生。”内斯特接过船长手里的皮箱，挤出一个写满忧郁的微笑。“但是您知道么，就在您到家的前几个小时，苏瓦尔向B国宣战了。”


	8. 不速之客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第八章

第八章-不速之客  
“天打雷劈！盖洛这家伙是不是有病？”船长坐在扶手椅里，愤怒地伸开双手咆哮道。“开战？就因为他自己的一点私事？这个该死的元老院都是一群木乃伊么？”  
丁丁猛的顿住在客厅里来回踱步的脚步，用力揉了揉皱成一团的眉心。“船长，冷静一点，肯定能通过外交手段解决…”  
“B国已经有快100人的伤亡了！”船长泄气地瘫在椅子里。“这次苏瓦尔动真格了。天打雷劈！向我保证，丁丁，你不会到前线去当那天杀的战地记者。哪怕…”  
一阵清脆而急切的敲门声打断了船长的话。丁丁和船长略带恼怒地看着大门的方向，想要瞧瞧是什么不速之客打断了他们的谈话。  
内斯特小跑着打开门，简妮带着疲倦的面容和痛苦的微笑站在门口，不远处传来隐隐的炮声。

内斯特倒了一杯热腾腾的茶，递给沙发上坐着的年轻女人。她抬起因疲倦而略显暗沉的眼皮，挤出一丝微笑向他道谢。  
“贝瓦夫人，您光临寒舍，不胜荣幸。”丁丁坐在她对面的沙发上，在桌下偷偷踩船长一脚，示意他向她寒喧。  
船长伸手要去摘下帽子向她致意，简妮抬起手制止了他。“请喊我简，请不要喊那个名字。”  
丁丁惊愕地察觉她温柔的脸上闪过的一丝厌恶和眸子里蒸腾起的恶意。  
“抱歉，简，我不是故意的…”他连忙道歉，简脸上的表情随即恢复了她先前的空洞和疲倦，黑洞似的蓝眼睛只是看着桌上的插花。谈话陷入尴尬，沉默的双方谁都没有开口。她捏着手中茶杯的把手，白玉似的手指尖因用力而充血发红。  
“我要求你帮我发表一个言论。”她缓缓开口，声音里却带着绝望的坚定。“报纸，广播，什么都好，只要我的话能尽快传到邻国。”  
丁丁和船长面面相觑，迷茫的眼神相碰，对简的请求表示不解。  
“我来找你们的原因，是因为我知道你们和邻国有接触。”她把一口没喝的红茶放在桌上，瓷盘碰撞木质桌面发出清脆声响。她仿佛是找回了勇气，语速逐渐快起来：“民众都在怀疑我是祸根。我从首都逃过来大概已经叛了国，但我觉得从苏瓦尔逃出来的你们应该不介意再多一层叛国罪。”  
船长耸耸肩，对这个评价不置可否。  
“我想告诉公众，虽然我来自苏瓦尔，但是我对战争表示深切谴责。  
丁丁连忙从口袋里翻出纸笔开始记录。  
“无论是谁发动了这场战争，我痛恨他，因为他伤害无辜的人。然而，如果他愿意停战，我将对他表示个人和国家意义上的感谢、尊敬、理解和爱戴。”  
丁丁的笔头在“爱戴”这个词上停顿了一下，他低着头在纸上记录着她的话，在字里行间嗅出了明显而露骨的指向性。简夺过他手里的笔，从桌上摸过那张纸条，在结尾处用力签上她花体字的签名，然后把纸条强塞在丁丁手心。  
小记者抬头向简勉强地笑笑，似乎是被她突如其来的勇敢吓到。他把纸对折捏在指尖：“我明天就去给报社的编辑送去。”

次日清晨，丁丁拿起大衣，高声呼唤白雪，一边脚下快步向大门口走去。他用颤抖的手打开大门，初春泠冽的风灌进高领毛衣的领口，像是冰水顺着咽喉向下流淌，引得少年一阵颤栗。  
“你拿着纸条就要这样冲出去吗？”背后传来雷鸣般洪亮的声音，船长喝止了丁丁，同样拿着外套跑下了门口的楼梯。“拿到报社然后呢？等着被抓个叛国罪的现行？”他凑近丁丁的耳旁，压低声音：“我们不知道帮助她有什么风险。说不定我们会变成她的同谋。”  
丁丁吸了吸鼻子回过头，船长这才发现他的眼睛周围红红的。少年白皙的肤色在红色的衬托下仿佛和苍白的天空一样无力，薄薄的嘴唇轻微地颤动着。  
“那船长觉得应该怎么办？”他湛蓝色的眼睛泛起水光，向躲在门后的简看去。她空洞的蓝眼睛像玻璃珠一样镶嵌在她的脸上，盯着两人的方向，被丁丁发现后她转身消失在马林斯派克的大门里。  
“你在可怜她。”船长抬手轻抚少年的脸颊，粗糙的指尖轻轻掠过他的皮肤，仿佛害怕伤到少年柔嫩甚至没长出胡须的脸蛋。  
“血缘上来说，她是我妹妹，我该冒着风险去救她。”少年捉住船长的手，把温暖的掌心按在自己的脸颊。  
远处传来另一声沉闷的炮声。  
“你问我要怎么办？”船长穿好外套，正了正水手帽的帽檐。他伸手把少年攥着纸条的手包在自己的掌心，少年冰冷的指尖在温暖的手掌里颤动了一下。  
“我陪你一起去。”

编辑挠着花白的头发，正皱着眉头阅读报纸上对战争的最新报道。门口突然出现的两个人影把他的眼镜吓的从鼻梁上滑了下来。  
“丁丁先生？什么风把你吹到这儿来了？”  
船长识趣地站在门口抽起烟斗，丁丁走进了主编办公室，把手里的纸条递给他。  
编辑看了看小记者，得到默许后打开了由于长时间被拿在手里而皱巴巴的纸条。他戴上眼镜仔细来回读了三遍，而后惊讶地看着丁丁。  
“这是她想让我公开的内容。”丁丁解释道。  
“你在说首都逃出来的‘灰狼’？”编辑难以置信地问。“你和她见过面？”  
少年只是看着脚尖前的地面。  
编辑长叹一口气，起身拍了拍少年的肩膀。  
“你是个能干的记者，是我们社宝贵的人才。”他把少年拉到门口。“今天的这个会面没有发生过，你没有来过报社，我没有见过你。”  
“那您如何向公众解释这封信的来源，先生？”少年恳切地望着他。  
“我就说是一上班就看到这纸条在我桌上。”编辑把少年推出门外，示意他趁报社里的人还没注意赶快回家。

等他们回到马林斯派克，简已经不见了。

两天以后，消息传到了盖洛耳中。他安静地听完整则简讯的朗诵，然后平静地回到他的书桌前，打开抽屉掏出了一把枪和一张纸。  
桌上的停战协议末尾，盖洛的未干的墨水签名在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
一声枪响，惊飞了树上的两只鸟儿。

一场闹剧就此收尾，以苏瓦尔的不战自溃而告终。丁丁和船长站在阳台上，看到东方的地平线上射出日出的曙光。

“风暴过去了，船长。”少年湛蓝色的眸子里染上朝霞的金光，连同他额前的那绺金色卷发一起在朝阳里熠熠生辉。他挺起胸脯深吸一口清冽的空气，没有炮声的早晨充斥着鸟儿的鸣叫。  
“就像做了一场天打雷劈的噩梦一样。”船长评论道。  
少年侧过头，皱着眉头看着船长，金色的睫毛微微颤动着，任凭阳光为它镀上金光。他有些不悦地啃咬着下嘴唇。  
“告诉我，这是否也是噩梦的一部分？”少年既好气又好笑地把咬肿的唇瓣贴在船长的嘴边，赌气似的用力摩擦着他黑硬的胡茬。  
船长被少年笨拙而认真的动作逗笑了。少年的肩膀尚未完全舒展为成人的体态，哈道克毫不费力地把他裹进自己的大衣里，用温柔细碎的吻安抚少年的额角、鼻尖和唇瓣，当然也不忘了抬手揉揉他前额的卷发。  
“噩梦也好美梦也好，醒来你在身边，我觉得值了。”


End file.
